League of United Defense
=Announcements= Treaty Announcements *IDK-LOUD MDP *IDK-LOUD treaty cancellation *AID-LOUD ODP *NOVA-LOUD ODP *RIA-LOUD ODP *RnR-LOUD ODP *FUCN-LOUD MDoAP *RIA-LOUD MDP *NOVA-LOUD MDP *LotU-LOUD ODP *NOIR Formation *RIA-LOUD MDoAP *NOVA-LOUD MDoAP *TBH-LOUD ODP *RnR-LOUD MDP *LOUD-LoSS MDoAP *LOUD-TUF ODP *RnR-LOUD MDoAP Declarations of War *LOUD DoW on UPN *LOUD-UPN Cessation of Hostilities Other *Merger and Declaration of Existence *Still alive *New Charter *Apology *Expulsion of a rouge and forum problems *New Charter *Six Month Announcement, Charter Change *Election Results =The Constitution of the League Of United Defense= Preamble We, the members of the League of United Defense, hereafter known as LOUD, come together to form a great League as outlined in this document.. Any violations of such will be punished as necessary. The main objective of LOUD is to always strive for honesty in our friendships, ideals, and members. Article I – The League Membership The general membership of LOUD who have been accepted, and sworn the Oath of Honor and Respect, opinion will always be held highest in regards to the best course of action for the alliance All nations will be required to fill out an application in the appropriate format listed on LOUD’s forums to be considered for membership. Only an Ascendancy member or the Commissioner may accept members into the League. Because loyalty is such a large concern to LOUD, all members must take the Oath of Honor and Respect before being accepted into LOUD. All members agree to be bound by the oath until they either leave or are expelled from LOUD. In addition, no LOUD member may be a member of another alliance. Duties After being accepted, all members must be active and willing to support others via aid, training, and anything else that is needed at the time. It is a privilege for the members to vote on matters that concern the wellbeing of LOUD. Any changes in the alliances such as color change, treaty acceptance, or public opinion will be voted on by the members of the League. Resignation If ever a member feels the need to leave the alliance, they must post a resignation topic in the proper forum. As long as they are in good standing with the alliance, they will be allowed to leave. They must then have their AA switched within 24 hours. Once they post a resignation, they will no longer be protected by the alliance, however we will not show aggressive manner towards them, until a 7 day grace period has passed. After which they will be considered ghosts and will be pursued militarily. On no condition will a nation be allowed to leave during a time of war or high-alert. Article II – The Government Section I – The Ascendancy The Ascendancy is the highest authority in the League of United Defense. They make the final decisions for all alliance affairs, including items such as but not limited to: approving/denying treaties, declaring war, and appointing heads of departments. The Ascendancy can pass any motion with a two-thirds (2/3) majority decision. The Ascendancy will consist of three (3) members, elected initially by the members of the League. Each member of the Ascendancy will serve terms of three (3) months. The election process shall consist of a nomination round, beginning one week before the inauguration will take place. The election will take place three days before the nomination. A member needs at least two nominations to have their name added to the ballot. In addition, members cannot nominate themselves, and cannot nominate more than two members. If an Ascendant resigns their position, or are accused of not being fit to serve the League (in which case a sixty percent (60%) total alliance majority vote is needed to remove them from power), they will be nominated by and voted on by the entirety of the League, using the election process. Section II – The Ministry The members of the Ministry serve as heads to their respective departments. They are appointed by the Ascendancy and are required to be re-appointed after each election. The members of the Ministry are as follows: *Commissioner – Head of the financial department of the League. They assist the Ascendancy with tech and trading deals. *Regent – Head of the war department of the League. They assist the Ascendancy with handling the defense of the alliance. *Emissary – Head of the foreign affairs department of the League. They assist the Ascendancy with international relations and maintaining positive ties abroad. *Vizier – Head of the communication department of the League and adviser in Ascendancy affairs. The Vizier is allowed to voice their opinions and give suggestions but not actually vote on alliance matters. More Ministry positions may be created or undone as the Ascendancy sees fit to best head the League. Article III - Amendments To amend the Constitution, a proposal of the changed section of the document must be made and approved in a vote by at least 80% of the League. Signed: The Ascendancy *Alcoholic *The Chosen One The Ministry *Dr Don, Commissioner *Curtis16, Emissary =Treaties= Active Treaties of the League of United Defense =Blocs= NOIR =Black Team Alliances= }|then= }} Category:NOIR Category:NOIR Category:Templates Category:Templates